We Grow Up
by EragonArya
Summary: On the way to visit Carole and Burt in Ohio, Blaine and Kurt stop at the Lima Bean with their two children. Before they leave, Blaine recognizes the men who attacked him at the Sadie Hawkins dance so long ago.


**I had a lot of feels about Sadie Hawkins with Ryan Murphy's tweets and this popped out as I was working on the next chapter of Skyscraper. Enjoy!**

* * *

**We Grow Up**

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" asked our six year old daughter Alex as we entered the Lima Bean.

"As long as you promise to eat everything that Grandma gives you for supper," my husband, the love of my life, Kurt Hummel, answered our daughter.

"Even the vegetables?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Especially the vegetables," I answered. "Can you order while I grab a table? I don't want Connor to wake up handing him over to you."

"Of course," Kurt answered squeezing my shoulder. If we were in New York he would've given me a peck on the cheek, but in Ohio, even though acceptance was slowly starting to happen, it just wasn't safe to do so. "Do you want biscotti?"

"You know me too well," I answered smiling.

"I'll be back," he replied. "Get our regular table?"

"Of course," I replied. "Alex, do you want to help daddy get our orders?"

"You got it Papa!" Alex exclaimed, rushing towards Kurt who was making his way to the line.

"Okay Connor, can you please stay asleep for me?" I whispered to our newborn son. I was his biological father. Kurt was Alex's. We'd drawn straws to decide on what order we would father our children. I picked the shorter straw, so Kurt got to use his sperm first.

I was pleased that both our children looked more like us than like our surrogates. Not that I wouldn't have loved them any less had they looked like their mothers. It was just nice that they looked a lot like us.

A few minutes later, Kurt returned with our order. He passed me my biscotti and medium drip coffee, as I maneuvered Connor so that I was holding him with one arm. "Thank you," I said.

"Of course," Kurt answered. "I put cinnamon in it for you. Are you sure you don't want me to take him?"

"Positive," I assured. Kurt reached across and took the lid off of my coffee so that I could dip my biscotti. "I'm surprised he's slept this long."

"I just hope he doesn't wake up mom and dad tonight," Kurt said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Well, they didn't complain when Alex was colicking."

"True," Kurt said.

"Daddy this is the best cookie ever!" Alex exclaimed.

"Sh," Kurt hushed, ignoring the glares from the other customers. "Remember to use your inside voice."

"Oops, sorry."

I continued to eat my biscotti as my eyes wandered around the shop, reminiscing about my teenage years. As I finished the last bite, Kurt put the lid back on my coffee cup. I smiled in thanks.

"Daddy, how long until grandma and grandpa's?"

"About an hour honey," Kurt answered. "All done your cookie?"

"Yup!"

"Blaine do you want to take your coffee to go or finish it here?" Kurt asked.

I was about to answer him when a group of men our age walked in. I froze. It was the first time that I had seen them in twenty years, but I knew that it was them. I wouldn't forget the faces of those men, the ones that had tortured me on a day to day basis, the ones that had beaten me within an inch of my life. They were the reason that I cringed at going to school dances.

"Blaine? Are you qlright?" I heard Kurt ask.

Quickly shaking my head, I responded in the affirmative. "Let's take these on the road." They were ordering coffees.

Kurt gave me a worried look. I knew that he'd be asking about it later. "Okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course," I answered. My voice was off pitch, both of us could tell.

"Do you want me to put Connor in his carseat?" asked Kurt. They had received their coffees.

"You just want to hold him," I said playfully. They were moving to sit at a table near the back of the shop.

"Guilty," he replied.

I looked back at the group of men and made a decision. Maybe it wasn't the smartest decision, but I wasn't known for always making the best choice. I handed him Connor carefully. "I'll be a few minutes. Bathroom."

"Take your time," he said, before leading Alex out of the Lima Bean.

I took a deep breath and stood up. With power in my step, I made my way towards the men. They looked at me curiously as I took a breath.

"I don't know if you remember me. Maybe you do, maybe you don't. My name is Blaine Anderson. In ninth grade, you tortured me every single day because I wasn't going to fall in love with a woman. It had no effect on you, yet you still felt the need to repeatedly crush who I was. We had a Sadie Hawkins dance. My date and I left you alone for the entire night, but as we were waiting for our ride home, you beat us up and sent us to the hospital."

I saw recognition flash across their faces.

"Because of you, it took me years to feel completely comfortable with myself. I was held back a year in school because of the amount of time I was forced to miss because I was in the hospital. But I want to thank you for that. Because without you, I wouldn't have been forced to transfer to a new school. I wouldn't have chosen to do what I love. I wouldn't have become who I am today. But most importantly, I wouldn't have met the love of my life. We got married almost eight years ago and we have two kids. I am so incredibly happy, and I have you to thank for it. So thank you for nearly killing me."

I turned around and walked out of the Lima Bean feeling a sense of calm. I climbed into the driver's seat. "Everyone ready to go?" I asked.

"We're all good," Kurt replied, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Let's head to Grandma and Grandpa's."


End file.
